Princess festival
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: A festival is happening a Hiro's school, and Hime decides to check it out. But something is off when the festivities begin is it a monster behind this? Just read it to find out.
1. Prologue

OK then, its been months since I did any of my stories. But I really like Princess Ressurection and I wanted to make a story about this. I was happy they made a section for it. Most of this plot still takes place during the series, way before the zombies and before the trial. Give me a break ok, I still have writers block ok and the opening is short so don't blame me. I hope you enjoy this fic "Princess Festival"

Authoress' notes: I do not own Princess Ressurection, if I did monkeys would speak English.

No flames ok, just reviews

* * *

Princess Festival

"Prologue- Opening"

_(Cue Blood Queen Opening then ends to credits)_

Hiro looked at the clock and back at the school board as he waiting for class to be over.

'_My guess is that when I get home I will have to do errands for Sawawa as usual, or Riza dragging me off, or probably Hime making me do things' _he thought as he remembered that as he got home the girls would pull him everywhere.

'_When Hime came into my life, she revived me and I have to help her survive in order for me to live'_he sighed at the memory of Hime coming into his life and chaos would happen to her, then it would be over almost like it didn't happen.

Hiro snapped out his thoughts when he heard the bell ring, all students began to leave the classroom.

"Don't forget students the whole school is planning a festival next week, the school wants every student to participate in this" the teacher said and made Hiro slightly confused.

"A festival?" he said to himself as he left for home.

"It's not common for a school to have a festival" he said as he came close to the mansion, current home of Hiro, Sawawa, and their mistress Hime.

"Finally home" he said as he opened the door believing to be at peace, "Hiro!" said a loud voice and he winced knowing his peace didn't last long.

A girl holding a helmet appeared behind the door, she had short red hair, golden eyes, wearing a short black top, and brown pants. Hiro knew better she was Riza Wildman, a half-werewolf girl and younger sister of Lobo Wildman who was killed by Hime, but his true killer was out there and she would stop at nothing to avenge his death.

"Hiro about time you got back come with me" she said as she grabbed his arm.

"What, Riza I just got back?!" he said at this as he practically being dragged away.

"Where are you going Hiro?" said a feminine voice that made Hiro turn around.

It was a young woman with long blonde hair, wearing a black dress, with fingerless gloves, boots and silver tiara. What made her stand out were her unnatural red eyes with tiny black slits. Next to her looked like a little girl wearing a maid outfit, but Hiro and Hime knew better. This is Flandre, Hime's android and bodyguard.

"Remember Hiro, you are my blood warrior and your suppose to protect your master" she said, Flandre nodded to this and added "Huga."

'_I just got home and now I get caught up with this'_ he thought as he heard another voice.

"Hiro good thing your home I want to go out for me and get some things for dinner" said a voice that Hiro knew and turned to his left. It was his sister Sawawa, it made him wonder why she was so oblivious to the danger and bizarre things that happen around him.

**"Hiro!!!"** all the girls shouted at once to get his attention, he couldn't take it anymore and passed out from being overwhelmed.

Unknowing to anyone, something was watching them from the windows and observed them with its glowing red eyes.

* * *

Authoress' notes: I don't own Princess Ressurection

I know its short, but I did my best with this first opening prologue. The next chapter will come later, just give me some time to think about it. Here's a hint for the next chapter.

_"A school festival huh?" Hime said with thought in her voice and looked at Hiro. He wondered what she was thinking about, but as soon it felt like eternity she smiled. Scence changes to the school grounds with a lone figure in the shadows._

That's it for the preview of the next chapter, some of that stuff may not be in order, but I'll work it out.

Remember no flames just reviews.


	2. An eventful evening

Ok then, its really hard to think about the next chapter here. For you to know its taking a lot of time, but I think I would like to see 30 hits and some reviews before I can do the next one OK then. I take time off from my other stories for a while, since I haven't been updating lately. Yeah I know its difficult just bare with me. OK then onto the story, but first this message.

Oh and Happy Sea Fair, hope you enjoy this chapter.

So don't blame me for some of the characters might get OOC (Out Of Character). I'll try to make the chapters longer I just need some inspiration and ideas.

**Bold- Is shouting or yelling**

_Italics- are thoughts (or possible imagination scenes from one of the characters)_

Authoress Notes: I don't own Princess Ressurection.

* * *

The official Ch.1 (An eventful evening)

It was night time already when Hiro recently woke up from the ordeal earlier in the day.

Sawawa had made the theme for dinner tonight: Korean.

The whole time it was quiet and no one made a sound, so Hiro decided to break the silence.

"Uh Hime?" he said and Hime stopped drinking her tea and looked at Hiro.

Hiro slightly winced at this, but he quickly recovered and looked at her.

"Hime I was wondering.." he started off ok, but then hesitated at what was the outcome of this conversation.

"Hiro continue" she said with a slight demand in her light tone.

"I was wondering.." he noticed that his voice was straining to speak what he wanted to say to her.

It took him a few moments before he can muster up the strength to finish what he had started.

"My school is having a festival next week and if it would be ok for you to see it" he said and soon thought what could happen.

"A school festival hmm" she said as a slight smile appeared on her face.

_'What did I just do, Hime has never gone to my school, she probably never went to a festival at all' he paniced at the thought of Hime using a chain saw at an attraction that looked like a dragon. Then shifted to Hime battling a monster with a scythe that cut through the banners. Another scene with Hime fighting an attraction and Flandre throwing a statue at the stands. He went down the list of destructive things that can happen._

He snapped out his dilema state and was back in reality when he head a voice calling his name.

"Hiro would you pay attention to your master" Hime said as Flandre who was standing next to her responded in her own language "Huga."

"Sorry Hime" he sighed after vision so many things that could happen if Hime would go to the festival.

"I wonder about this, it may be possible" she said as she took a sip of her tea.

"What may be possible?" Hiro asked wondering what Hime was actually saying to him.

"I will accept going to festival and see if for myself" she said as if time had stopped for eternity and resumed its course.

_'She said yes' _Hiro thought and seemed releived from this.

"The festival starts next week on Friday" he said as Riza walked in on their conversion.

"Hime, Hiro" she said and Hiro got a look at her, her left looked slightly scathed.

"What is it Riza, getting slow are you, or did you lose a fight?" Hime quipped which in less than a second Riza was worked up.

"**Hey it wasn't my fault that something hit me when I was driving" **Riza yelled.

"Riza did you see what had hit you?" she said in her usual calm tone.

Riza falted for a while as if her previous anger had slowly been extinguished.

"No I didn't it went to fast for my eyes to see it and I didn't manage to catch its scent" she said in a slightly calm tone.

Hime turned to Hiro and he became tense as he waited for what she was going to say.

"Hiro yoiu are excused now" she said and Hiro sighed in relief as he exited the room.

"Riza you said something past you, on your way up here?" she said while turning her head towards the window to see the view of the night's sky.

"We'll have to wait and see what we're up against sooner or later" she said as the eyes who were watching Hime from earlier were back and soon disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the high school a lone figure was standing in shadows of the night. Those same eyes that were previously watching Hime were there again, but it looked like it was talking to someone in the shadows.

"Really, just wait Hime-sama" a voice said as one red eye can be seen in the dark.

"Just wait, you'll see" it said before suddenly vanishing off the face of the building along with the other pair of eyes.

* * *

Yeah, I got this done. I'm doing my best here, I had to re-read all of my volume's of Princess Resurrection to put in the characters personalities. Thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter, that helped me a bit. Try to give me some faith here.

Authoress' Notes: I still don't own Princess Resurrection or any of the characters. Remember no flames, just reviews ok.


	3. The mysterious enemy

I know, I know it's been a long time since I last updated. I'm trying to get back into the hang of it. From the last review, I know my chapters are short, but I wanted to save some of the action for later in the story. So deal with it, excuse that last part. Anyways I'm starting college soon and I'm gonna wrap this chapter up. I might rush it a bit, but please do not blame me for this. And I'm trying really hard to find good one-time antagonist monsters of my own so give me a break.

Now a word from Hiro.

Hiro: Remember Cold-heart-Angel23 does not own me or anyone from Princess Resurrection, if she did Riza and Reiri would be friends.

Riza comes out of nowhere with an angry face.

Riza: Hiro what did you say about me?!

Hiro: Riza what are you-?

Riza: What is this about me being friends with that vampire!?

Hiro stuttered: It's nothing!!!

Hiroruns away with Rizaon his trail. Flandre comes onto the scene and faces the audience.

Flandre: Huga!

And now cue to the fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 3 'The mysteroius enemy'

As soon as the word got out the whole study body put a lot of effort to finish up the festival. The days were counting down as the festival was about to begin.

Most of the upperclassmen working working on the haunted house, well Hiro was actually working on it.

"Hiro get those decorations up" said one of the upperclassmen, Hiro quickly got them only to trip.

"Your a klutz, your supposed to be our servant" said another upper-class student.

_' I am not their servant' _he thought to himself as he sighed and stopped against the wall.

_'Why do I always have to do the work, maybe because I'm easy to use' _he thought as rested for the time being.

He went back to work along with the rest of the classmates.

'_But at-least it's almost time for the festival, I can't believe that it starts tomorrow' _he thought before he heard someone calling his name.

"Coming" he said as he got up and started running and stopped at what he saw.

_'I really need to start standing up for myself' _he thought as he saw the storage of decorations.

* * *

Meanwhile behind the scenes of the festival the figures from the night before were at the roof top of the school. The figures gazed at the work happening below with their lone red eyes.

"I can't believe its almost here" said one of the figures with a mysterious tone, as it turned it's head over to the other figure on the right.

"It's amazing how these humans manage to get these things done in short time" it said as it's eyes looked down at the grounds where the students were.

Looking closely the pair of red eyes were focusing directly on Hiro.

"Really Karyan you sure about that?" said the shadow addressing to the figure called Karyan.

"I'm sure about this it's the moment to strike, and besides I think _she _will come as well" she said as she stepped out a bit and the sunlight revealed some of her features.

She was fairly tall almost human-like, but her appearance was far from human. Her skin was paper white, she had long black hair and was wearing what looked like a traditional kimono.

But what made her look far from human was that closely to the end of the kimono would be her feet, but was a long serpent tail of goldenrod and midnight green scales and her mouth was full of large fangs. Her eyes, were a startling color of a pair cold crimson eyes that seemed to pierce through the soul.

"Make sure things go according to plan for tomorrow" she said as the figure ran away from her sight and she turned her eyes back to the fair grounds, her eyes staring directly on an unaware Hiro.

"The fun is about to begin" she said to herself, while she didn't notice a bat was watching her movements from afar and flew away.

"I hope Hime sama's blood taste's good" she muttered as a long forked-tongue came out her mouth and returned back in.

* * *

Hiro quickly turned around when he thought he heard something, but after a few minutes he relaxed.

_'I must be hearing things'_ he thought, but soon took it back when something almost caught his eye but it quickly avoided his capture.

"What was that, could it be?" he said to no one in particular until one of the seniors said it was time to go home.

"I guess I can go home now" Hiro said as he left the high school grounds and headed towards the mansion, but he still thought about what he saw at the school.

Meanwhile at the mansion, the bat from earlier flew behind the house where it met some in the darkness.

"So you returned" the voice said as the person stepped out, the person revealed to a high school girl wearing a black school uniform, had long hair and red eyes. This is Reiri Kamura, she not only one of the upperclassmen from Hiro's school, but she is also a vampire. _(Yes I made Reiri move in after her home was destroyed) in _The bat obediently flew over to the girls hand.

"Please, tell me what you saw today?" she asked and the bat made small clicks which may not sound it saying anything, but Reiri seemed to understand and smirked.

"Really this is going to be interesting" she said as she went inside the house at the same time Hiro arrived.

In the dining room Hime was looking down at the window, knowing something was about to come tomorrow.

"Tomorrow is going to eventful, Flandre" she said calmly as she sipped her tea.

"Huga" Flandre said as looked up at her master.

* * *

Phew! That was a close one. Let me tell you something making this chapter was exhausting. No time for small talk, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Here are some hints for the next chapter.

_Hiro quickly turned behind to see a large snake heading towards him and tried to defend himself, but it was futile as the snake monster was about to prepare an attack on him._

_Hiro embraced himself for the worst, when he heard what sounded like a combination of paper being ripped and a sword swinging in midair. He looked up to see Hime having her sword impaling the snakes head._

_"Honestly Hiro defend yourself" she said cooly and he sighed._

That's it for the sneak peak of the next chapter.

Authoress Notes: I don't own Princess Resurrection, if I did I would have it continued. Thank you HimeWolf398 and dragondude3538 for reviewing the first two chapters. And please remember no flames just reviews.

Huga Huga!


	4. Battle at the festival part 1

Here it is, the actual battle in Princess resurrection "Princess Festival". I hope you like it this a tribute to Halloween, it might not be as scary, but I will try to liven up the action. I know, I know, I haven't been updating as much as I should, but I am trying my best here. I hoped you like the previous chapter, because this one is the one with the battle scenes in it. This chapter will also use some japanese language and words. Sorry if I make Hime seem OOC (Out Of Character). Sorry its a little late.

_Italics are thoughts, but italics with underlines are japanes_

Now here is a message from Hiro

Hiro: Hello Cold-heart-Angel23 does not own Princess resurrection or any of the characters, except the monsters in this story only.

Riza shows up out of nowhere.

Hiro: Riza what are you doing here?

Riza: Hiro what did you imply in that last chapter I would be friends with that vampire! with anger mark on her forhead.

Hiro stuttering: I-it's not like that I-I was r-reading the disclaimers.

Riza loses temper: Come over here!

Hiro then runs away and Riza runs after him

Riza: Hiro get back here!

Scene continues on and Flandre comes out wearing a Sakura flower kimono and cute hate.

Flandre: Huga Huga! (No flames just reviews).

* * *

Ch.4 "Battle at the festival Part 1"

The suns rays rays were slowly spreading over the horizon of the city.

The rays of light gently passed through the mansions windows as Hime entered the room.

"Today it happens" she said to herself as Flandre came in beside her.

"Makes me wonder the outcome of today, Flandre?" she said to the little gynoid as she looked up at her.

"Huga" she responded in her own language.

"Your thinking I'm making a mistake in coming to the festival" she said to the little android as she recalled last night.

_(Cue to what happened the night before, if you are wondering why I didn't put it in the alst chapter, I put it there for a surprise)_

_Last night, no audio was visible from outside of the mansion, but it looked like something was happening._

_Hime looked directly at Reiri as her eye brow cocked in interest as she paid attention to what she was saying._

_"So that is what they planned to do tomorrow at the festivities, Hime-sama" Reiri said with a wink._

_"They planned to attack me by using the grounds as a cover" she said as she turned around to head out._

_"Really, Hime-sama you wouldn't think about continuing to go tomorrow?" Reiri asked as her voice showed a hint of mischief._

_Hime stopped and spoke "I have no choice even if I wanted too, besides I made a promise to Hiro and I won't " she said as a small smile appeared on her face._

_"Night Hime-Sama" Reiri bowed as she left to fly outside of the mansion._

"Oh Ojou-sama your up early this morning" said Sawawa as she entered the room with a tray of tea.

She took a sip of her tea and let out a small sigh.

"Thank you Sawawa, your tea is good as always" she said and Sawawa smiled at this.

Hiro ran past the hall with his bag on his shoulder and he saw Hime, he came to a stop not before tripping over his own feet.

"Good morning Hime" he said as he got up and tried to get himself organized.

Hime knew what he was trying to do, but she raised an eyebrow at this attempt.

"Um Hime I-I... uhh" Hiro started soon he started to hesitate and stutter.

"Yes we should leave Flandre" she finished Hiro's sentence and he let out a sigh.

"Flandre everyone we're leaving" she said as Flandre agreed in her language and left the room to start the car.

Let's just say it was faster than anyone could actually expect and less than a few minutes they were at Hiro's school.

The car came to a stop and as Flandre opened the passenger door, Hiro came falling.

"S-slow... d-d-dow-w-wn..." he said in a dizzy state while Hime got out and didn't seem to acknowledge his condition.

"Hiro aren't you suppossed to show me around this area" as she said this Hiro woke up and realized that Hime was talking to him, he stood up.

"Sure Hime, umm follow me" he said as he had to act like a tour guide to Hime. Meanwhile someone was watching from behind the scenes.

"She's here, this gonna be good" he said as he disappeared from view.

* * *

A few hours have passed and the group were either eating cotton candy, lookin at attractions, and it was near noon when everyone stopped to eat.

They were having curry for lunch and not surprisingly Hiro saw that his older classmates were looking at Hime.

_'Great they are gonna hassle me next monday about this' he thought to himself and he looked at Hime then to the sky._

_'At least nothing bad has happend, I can't say that or I'll jinx it' he thought as he sighed. _

"Hiro lets get moving" Hime said which snapped him out of his mini-moment.

"Sorry Hime,

Just a few seconds after he said that he saw a large shadow that was over Hime's head.

"H-Hime!" he stuttered with caution and before a large scaley hand reaching towards her. She quickly turned around, but a large wolf-like hand came through grabbed the arm and threw it over Hime's head towards an empty stand.

"Hmm Riza you arrived" she said calmly towards the half-werewof girl who appeared behind her only replied with a huff.

"Heh, shouldn't known better" Riza said all, but Hiro could understand what was going on.

"_Nani__?_" (1) Hiro didn't you noticed that this past week you were being watched" she said calmly and that made Hiro froze.

The events of the past week were replayed in Hiro's head and he remembered almost seeing something that was watching him carefully. He only managed to get a glimpse of it once and he realized what was going on.

"So finally get it" Riza said while flexing her arms as she looked around for anything suspicious.

"The monsters here are using the festival as a cover up to kill me" Hime replied with her usual calm demeanor, at times like this Hiro wonders how she can stay like that then again he doesn't really know.

"B-but Hime..." before he had a chance to speak Hime put her fingers close to his mouth and shushed him.

Without warning she took off to a stand which Hiro recognizes as the haunted house, he faintly saw something heading towards her and followed Hime into the stand.

"H-Hime _matte (2)_" he shouted as he ran inside to find her only to see a lot of ghosts, zombies and tombstones everywhere as he searched for the princess of monsters.

Hiro tried vainly to spot anything that remotely sounded like Hime or the monsters fighting, suddenly he heard a large roar from behind along with a rip in the wall as a monster fell to the floor with a large cut that went from its abdomen to the throat.

"Hiro you need to be aware" she said in her usual manner, this made him sweatdrop a little. Before this could go any further any even larger shadow appeared and along with a pair of red eyes.

"Hehe its a pleasure to meet you Hime-sama (3)" said the shadow as it revealed itself to Hime who gave a subtle glare in return.

* * *

So sorry I took so long with this chpater. It was originally be for Halloween, unfortunately I had a hard time to think of a great battle scene so I decided to split it into two parts. Oh and today I went to Sakura-con. It may seem weird, but I want to be Hime for next year. Its not as easy as you think for creating a battle scene, the rest of it is going to be shown in part two of the story.

(1) Nani- What

(2) Matte- Wait

(3) Sama- A formal way of adressing someone

Authoress' Notes: I do not own Princess resurrection or the characters. Only the monsters in the story that attacked Hime.

And finally a word from Flandre.

Flandre comes with her kimono and waves with a small fan in her hand.

Flandre: Huga (No flames, just reviews).


	5. Battle at the festival part 2

I know, its been a long time, but I promise I will try to update more this summer. I'm working on new ideas for fanfics and trying to be patient here. Here is the second part of the fight I promise you here. Excuse me for some of the lack of fighting action. Besides its hard to make fighting scenes in this chapter. Anyway, I'm still working on this story, and I will update more on my other stories such as Digi-Pantom. Now here is a disclaimer from Hiro.

Hiro: Cold-hear-Angel23 does not own any of the characters in this story, only the OC's in this story.

Reiri comes out: Some of these characters may seem OOC (Out of character) like that werewolf.

Riza comes out angry: Who are you calling OOC, you stupid vampire.

Hiro tries to calm them down to no avail: Remember no flames just reviews and now enjoy this chapter.

Oh yeah and thank you for over 1500 hits!

* * *

Battle at the festival part. 2

At the moment time itself felt like it stood still. Hiro saw that they were surrounded by creatures that seemed to be a bizarre breed of human and snake.

"Sssso I was wondering when you would arrive Hime-Sssssama" the female snake said with a lisp and her eyelids lower with satisfaction.

Hiro looked around to see the snake-men eyeing over them carefully and mouths opened up exposing their fangs. While Riza growled at the monsters and her human arms shifted into her wolf form.

"Hmm, I was wondering why would the naga clan would make an appearance at a popular attraction" Hime said coolly while keeping her guard. Hiro turned back to Hime and was a bit confused at this.

"You should be more courteous Hime-sama, it is not often that one can taste the blood of a royal" the snake said as she exposed her fangs.

"It's simple, your using the fair grounds to blend in and try to kill me and my servant here, I think it is hard to believe that the nagas would sink this low" Hime said coolly as her eyelids slightly lowered.

"Why would you sssay a preposterous thing Hime-Ssssama?" the leader said with her eyes in glaring state.

"Hmm, no honor among warriors" Riza remarked as one of the nagas leaped from its position towards Hiro.

"Aahh Hime!" he yelled as more of the same creatures moved from their spots to the group.

Without warning and not surprisingly to Riza and Hiro, Hime quickly whipped out a double-edged sword and impaled the incoming snake.

"Hmm don't leave me out of this" Riza muttered as she took another one.

"Huga!" Flandre cried as she grabbed onto a naga's tail and wielded it around like a mace.

'_I knew something like this is going to happen, I hope know one notices this'_ he thought as he looked at the damage.

A loud hiss snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked around to see a naga heading towards him, having no weapon in his hand or at his disposal he tried to figure out how to get past the snake.

He eyes saw what looked like a long pipe, possibly remaining supplies from constructing the fun house. He swung the pipe and the nagas dodged every hit, except for one that he actually managed to hit and was stunned for a moment.

"Hiro don't stop!" Riza shouted as she continued to pummel at the incoming foes. Hiro went back to his fight only to suddenly feel a strong force to push far back. When he finally managed to get up, he didn't notice that he tore through some of the exhibit.

Meanwhile with Hime's fight with the naga, Karyan in a long-story short seems to be fairing better than Hiro. The match seemed to be even at another person's glance.

Hime and Karyan were focussed on their fighting to land a devasting blow on each other. Hime gracefully dodged a hit from the naga's tail and make a slash at the soft underside tissue.

The female naga screech was mixed with agony and disdain, she quickly turned to Hime with hate in her slit eyes.

"That'ssss it, I'm done playing with you right now Hime-sssssssama!" she yelled in anger and charged at the royal. Hiro saw and did his best at ran after the charging monster.

Unfortunately that charge along with the naga practically broke through the wall and landed on the outside.

"Uggh H-Hime.." he said weakly before getting up and so did Karyan, Hime stepped outside and looked at him.

"Hiro defend yourself" she remarked cooly as he winced and she turned her head towards her opponent.

However, the fight did not go unnoticed as when both Hiro and Karyan broke through the exhibit students, and people nearby noticed the action that was taken place.

"Woah, what is that thing, a snake-monster?" one random male student said as he looked at the naga. "Is this suppossed to be a street performance?" a junior student girl said outloud. "Sugoi (1) I wonder what her cosplay is?" asked another student obviously an otaku (2).

Hiro looked around and noticed it was too late to hide anything from the public and eye. _'Uggh, great I didn't think it would come down to this? Whats gonna happen... Reiri...Riza...Flandre...Hime' he thought as he winced and turned to Hime, not suprisingly she seemed bothered._

"Hiro.. now is not the time" she said as she looked at her opponent noticing the snake preparing to attack. In a quick reflex action Hime dodged and thrusted her sword forward into the snake's arm.

"Gyaaa!" Karyan shrieked as she felt the sword tearing through the muscles and tendons in her arm. Red blood started to trickle down the wound and saw this anger retaliated.

"Hmm too late" Hime said as she thrusted her sword upwards into Karyan's throat and no sooner than that the naga body slumped and hit the ground dead.

Hiro quickly looked around and saw that the crowd did not dispearse from the whole scene _'Oh no, this is bad they are going to figure out this was real' he winced at the thought._ Then something unexpected happend.

Without warning... the crowd cheered. _'What the...' _he thought and it dawned to hime _'They think this is part of the festival'_ he thought and yet sighed at the same time.

Hime looked at this and turned to Hiro as Flandre and Riza came out with a whole knot of naga's knocked out.

"Hiro, Flandre let's go" she said as prepared to leave the scene with Flandre replied with a "Huga" and followed off.

"I'll never be alive long enough to hear this in class" he muttered as he left with Hime to the outside of the school gate. However, unknowing to both of them a familiar person was standing under the tree with cotton candy.

"Hmm I rather had a good time, I knew you would make it interesting Hime-sama, see you next week then" Reiri said as she took a bite of the sticky pink cotton candy.

* * *

Authoress' notes: Finally I finished this part of the chapter, sorry it took so long I wanted to be on the day I made this fic, but I had writers block and it was difficult. Thank you so much. Oh and another thing this isn't the last chapter. The next chapter will come up as soon as I see more reviews. Oh and I don't own Princess Resurrection or any of the characters, except my naga OC's that appeared.

Sorry it was hard to create a fight scene I watch fights, but its hard to make them. Sorry if I make some of the characters OOC.

I hope you will enjoy the next chapter and now a word from Flandre.

Flandre comes in a summer outfit and looks at the audience "Huga huga huga" translation 'no flames just reviews'


	6. Epilogue

Anyways I been working hard with school and got pre-occupied with stuff to make an epilogue for this fic. Its kind of difficult really. This chapter is gonna be a bit short since it is the epilogue. I don't know if I will continue my other fanfics after this, but I will need time to think about it and most of all inspiration. Oh yeah and got way over 2000 hits for this story yahoo! And most of all... it's Halloween!

Now a word from our cast

Hiro: Cold-heart-Angel23 does not own Princess Resurrection or the cast, just the OC's that we fought.

Riza comes out of nowhere and points at the screen: All characters belong to the original owner

Reiri comes out of nowhere drinking tomato juice: If she did own the story you wouldn't be a mutt would you?

Riza turns around angrily and starts a fight with Reiri.

Hiro looks at the 4th. wall: Now lets move on to the fanfic.

Flandre arrives in a witch costume and holding a jack-o-lantern: Huga huga! (literal translation Happy Halloween!).

* * *

Princess Festival 'Epilogue'

It wasn't until Monday that the word of what happend at the festival quickly spread through the school. While walking though the hallways of school, Hiro couldn't really believe that everyone thought it was a show and nothing more.

"Did you hear about weird girl and the monster last week?" said a sophmore girl student to her friends.

"I heard that it was a fighting play performed by one of the freshman classes for their exhibit" said another one of the students.

"Who do you think she is anyway?" said one of the senior students to his pals.

"She's beautiful" a somewhat geeky student had said.

Hiro tuned them out as he kept waking to class, but he felt something on his shoulder that made him turn around. What he saw was Reiri who he hadn't seen at the festivities that were held at school.

"Reiri-senpai?" he said in shock when he saw the smiling senior vampire.

"I enjoyed that little show that you and Hime-sama performed last week" she said with a smile and devious glint in her eyes.

"Everyone saw it last week, but they think..?" he said half-way as Reiri came closer to him.

"What happend last week appeared as nothing more than a common show for humans, besides everything has been taken care of" she said as she walked passed Hiro.

Hiro himself seemed confused at first, but then sighed as he moved along.

_'I guess I was over-reacting, I thought everyone would be scared at what had happend, but I hope nothing like this would happen again'_ he thought to himself as he made it to homeroom.

He stopped for a moment before realizing something _'Then again, it does happen'_ he thought before stepping inside.

Meanwhile back at the mansion...

In the backyard Hime is drinking tea in the shade with Flandre by her side.

"Ojou-sama did you enjoy coming to Hiro's school yesterday" said Sawawa as she came to refill Hime's empty cup.

"I would say it was... fun" she said to herself as she took anothr drink and look at the sun with her trademark smile.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: I don't own Princess Resurrection, if I did I would make the animated series a bit longer.

There I finished it, I know its been a long time but I managed to get it done.

It has been a very busy year with college and such, but I manage to take a Japanese class to improve myself. I also have a few story Ideas that I'm going to post up later. Also I hope all of you have enjoyed reading Princess Festival.

Remember No flames, just reviews.


End file.
